<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Season 7 by Demonic_Neko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623777">Season 7</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko'>Demonic_Neko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Girl (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I started writing this before they came out and said that season 6 was it. So I titled this as Season 7 and me bringing in one of Querl Dox's ex-girlfriends who was lying to him while they were dating and even now when they run into each other once again. And what had happened to the whole thing after the truth does finally come out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Team Supergirl, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Original Female Character(s), Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Querl Dox/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Season 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fair warning there is a death. Just so you know I have no problem with the person I killed off. Just that to move the story along someone had to die and Supergirl couldn't really do that. lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Querl Dox sighed softly to himself as he closed his eyes for a moment before someone started to speak.</p><p>“Sir? We have reports popping up in multi-locations of portals opening-up not only across the city but the world as well too.”</p><p>Querl Dox’s eyes opened as he stared at the screen before he spoke. “Inform Supergirl and the other hero’s.” He said as he turned around just as a portal opened up and a cloaked all in black figure walked out. “Don’t shoot.” He said to his people as he looked at the figure looking around. “Who are you?”</p><p>The figure reached up and removed their hood to reveal long blond brown hair and blueish-green eyes. You could clearly see it is a female as they looked Querl Dox in the eyes before they turned and noticed that the portal was gone. “Great wrong location to.” She muttered sounding annoyed over the whole thing too.</p><p>“A?” Querl asked as he took a step towards her looking confused and slightly hurt seeing her.</p><p>The girl turned and looked at Querl just as Supergirl, Dreamer, and Jonn as well as the look of being annoyed as she looked Supergirl in her eyes before she turned and looked back at Querl. “Its been a long time for you.”</p><p>Querl looked at her annoyed. “Yeah, it seems so.” He shooed the people with guns away. “Why are you here?”</p><p>A sighed softly knowing even back then for him she never told him the whole truth and even now she couldn’t tell him the truth either. “My mother and Supergirl from my time period sent me back in time to save a friend of mine.”</p><p>Querl raised an eyebrow. “This is the first time you spoke about this ‘friend’ of yours?”</p><p>A mentally sighed as she looked at him. “When we met I came looking for a couple of things. Part of the cure that hasn’t been found any time soon and what happened to her father.”</p><p>“I don’t believe any of this,” Querl said simply.</p><p>A mentally sighed before she spoke. “I know. I always wished I could tell you the truth but I’m here to do a job. Cause if my friend dies before the cure is finished then we all lose in my time. No one not even Supergirl, Superman, and the rest of the superfamily can stop this threat.”</p><p>Supergirl came up and placed a hand on A’s shoulder who automatically flinched away from her. She looked at her strangely before she looked at Querl. “I’m sure if I really sent her forward in time I’m sure I gave her a message?”</p><p>A reached in the folds of her cloak as she pulled out a play disk. “You gave me this after we visited a couple of graves.”</p><p>Supergirl looked at her strangely. “Graves?”</p><p>A nodded her head as she handed the play disk. “My friends and Dreamers here.” She turned and looked at her. “It just said you died trying to save Supergirl here.”</p><p>Dreamer looked at her strangely before she whispered. “Are you here to get...?”</p><p>A just sadly shook her head. “I’m here to make sure my friend lives. But before the end comes you might want to try and make amends to your sister and spend time with your father as well too.”</p><p>Querl took the disk as everyone came up and joined as he pressed play. “Strange it’s not pre-recorded its…”</p><p>An older Supergirl appeared on the screen and started to talk. “It connects you forward in time.” She looked at everyone. “I’m glad you got their alright A.”</p><p>A looked up and glared right at older Supergirl with pure hate as she spoke. “This is all your fault. If you had done something else he wouldn’t have tried to kill ‘her’ and I wouldn’t be here now and you know it.”</p><p>Older Supergirl sighed. “I know I’m sorry I should have handled it better then I did. But I gave you your orders and please be safe.”</p><p>A wrinkled up her nose. “Yeah, yeah thank you, old windbag.”</p><p>Older Supergirl glared at her. “Watch it.”</p><p>A smirked. “Why?”</p><p>Younger Supergirl made time out with her hands. “Chill out both of you. Since clearly my older self nor A here can tell us the whole truth. Who is going to finish the cure that was started?”</p><p>Lena walked in holding notes that were in her handwriting. “I guess I started it and have to finish it?”</p><p>Older Supergirl nodded her head slightly. “There is the stuff that we can’t find here anymore but you can. Its why we did all of this to save ‘her’.” She looked at A. “Your mother says she loves you.”</p><p>A just flipped off older Supergirl. “Tell her I said drop dead.”</p><p>Older Supergirl sighed before she looked at Querl. “Sorry about all of this.” She said as she vanished and the disk went poof into dust.</p><p>Querl Dox rubbed his forehead before he turned and stared at A. “Jonn can you see into her mind?”</p><p>Jonn looked into A’s eyes strangely. “Yes and no a part of herself is sealed off?”</p><p>A looked him in the eyes. “I pass for human I take it?”</p><p>Jonn nodded his head.</p><p>“Oh, joy thanks, Saint.” She muttered to her self before A sighed. “Saint is a magic user and let’s just leave it at that.” She looked at Lena “We better leave before people try to decide what is going to happen to me.” She said as she turned to walk away.</p><p>“If you are going to stay in this time period you should help,” Querl said simply.</p><p>A turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Um no. I’m here to make sure my friend gets the cure and that’s all. Not to help out where I clearly don’t want to be.” She turned and stormed out of the room grumbling under her breath about Querl.</p><p>Shortly their after everyone left and Querl stood there rubbing his forehead again.</p><p>It was months later A stood watching the tv as she mentally sighed to herself.</p><p>“You could tell everyone who you are?” Lena said as she looked up from the microscope to her. “Any why you hate Kara so much.”</p><p>A popped her neck and sighed softly. “And yet I can’t yet.” She said just as she saw Supergirl get knocked down hard on the ground just as they grabbed Dreamer by her neck.</p><p>The one who has Dreamer by her neck. “Our master is coming for you princess you better come to him willingly or else.” He said just as Dreamer was trying to fight back her neck was snapped and ripped out of her body. Just as he was blasted away as the others vanished from sight.</p><p>A stood there with a hand on her own neck. “Oh, Rao.” She muttered softly.</p><p>Lena looked at her. “What did you say?”</p><p>A blinked slightly. “Oh, crap.” She looked at Lena. “Querl will want to know who the princess is?”</p><p>“Yeah, your right.” Came Querl’s voice as he stormed into Lena’s lab as he moved towards her.</p><p>A put her hands up before him. “I didn’t have anything to do with that Querl. No one was expecting his followers to come for my friend. Its why I was told to stay out of everything so they wouldn’t come looking for ‘her’.” She felt him get closer as she recalled something said about the other grave the person being killed by a former lover. “If you kill me Querl you will be just sending us along the lines of what has happened to the other me.”</p><p>Querl stopped and blinked as he looked at her. “Explain?” He said sharply.</p><p>A sighed softly. “At least this I can. You recall when I said my mother took me to the graves of Nia and my friends?”</p><p>Querl nodded his head. “Yes.” He said simply.</p><p>“Mine was there as well too.” A said simply she knew was using a bit of a lie but she was telling him the truth as well too. “The grave said she was killed by a former lover.”</p><p>Querl rubbed the bridge of his nose.</p><p>A said simply. “Seems my mother wants me to fix what I think of her its why she sent me here. It’s going to be a long while until Lena has the cure ready. I will just travel around or visit a family member of mine and if the event that caused the creation of my friend I will be back I owe my friend and her parents.”</p><p>Querl shook his head slightly. “Fine, I can’t bring my self to look at you any longer.” He said coldly. He quickly turned and got back on the elevator.</p><p>A stood there as tears fell down her face. “And I still love you.” She whispered softly before she reached up and wiped the tears away from her face as she turned and looked at Lena. “When Kara comes will you ask her to take me to Argos?”</p><p>Lena just quietly nodded her head still shocked between everything. And when Kara came and after she checked over her friend she told her all that happened between A and Querl.</p><p>Supergirl took A to Argos city.</p><p>A year later and a half later Querl blinked a couple of times when he looked at the computer screen. “Is this date correct aliens are vanishing all over the city plus Supergirl?”</p><p>Lena walked in shortly thereafter. “I was talking to Mon-El in person when he vanished as well too. I had gotten a blood sample when I was visiting A checking on her about a question I had about the cure.”</p><p>Querl hadn’t heard her name in about a year and a half after he almost attacked her for what happened to Nia. He softly sighed before he looked at Lena. “What did she say to give you that blood sample?”</p><p>Lena raised an eyebrow before she spoke. “Said something was most likely going to happen soon with vanishing alien races. But for some reason, everyone thinks her friend is half-human and that’s what I was testing for so I had something to make sure that the cure would work and not kill her.”</p><p>“You are going to tell me I’m going to have to call her here from where?” Querl asked slightly annoyed.</p><p>“Don’t bother I went and got her for you,” Alex said as she walked in with Jonn, Alura, and A as well too.</p><p>“Yeah, I knew this was coming.” A said simply as she walked to the computer keyboard as she glanced at Querl. “Also couldn’t speak about as you can’t prevent people from being born. Trust me if I could I would have.” She said simply as she looked at the people at the computers. “Can someone bring me up the underground map of the city?”</p><p>Jonn looked at her. “Yours?”</p><p>A nodded her head slightly. “And friends of mine from this stupid thing. There will be a lot of pregnant females and yes Supergirl will be one of them as well too.”</p><p>Alex looked at her. “Your one of those kids aren’t you?”</p><p>A nodded her head again. “Yeah, we were and I do mean all of us was unwanted and was raised in Argo City.” She pointed at Alura. “Your granddaughter is among us we ran at eighteen to earth and almost all of us killed our parents.” She said rubbing her forehead.</p><p>Alura looked at her. “And this creep who wants your friend?”</p><p>A looked at her with a soft smile. “Has been in love with my friend since before we came to earth. Didn’t take it well when she didn’t kill her mother and the man who is her stepfather. Who the guy thinks is her birth father.” She shook her head slightly “Nor when she fell in love with another though thankfully he doesn’t know the other person who still has her heart.” She said simply before she walked up to the screen and pointed to a spot on the map. “All of them will be there. They aren’t going to handle any of this well not even when they find out they are pregnant.” She said simply as she looked at them.</p><p>Alex looked at Querl. “We are going to have to do something to help them.”</p><p>Querl nodded his head. “Agreed if you or Kelly has an idea that could work we can go with it.” He looked at A. “You are going to stay here I still don’t trust you.”</p><p>A just quietly nodded her head slightly. “Do you mind if I change clothes?”</p><p>Querl looked at her. “Once we get them back.”</p><p>A just looked at him before she leaned against the control panel.</p><p>A few hours after they left Supergirl walked in with Mon-El and stood off to the side saying their goodbyes.</p><p>A muttered under her breath as she walked past Querl Dox as she headed towards Supergirl and Mon-El. “Oh hell to Rao and back.” She stopped when they turned and looked at her. “You know Supergirl is pregnant right?”</p><p>Supergirl shook her head. “I was gone for a couple of hours at least.”</p><p>A and the others shook their heads. “You and Mon-El yourself were gone a couple of weeks.” She said as she then repeated the story about when her friend aka Supergirl’s currently unborn child nearly killed her for not wanting her. “The choice is yours Supergirl just thinks of the outcome what you and the other people decide to do.”</p><p>Supergirl looked at her as did Mon-El. “What about your parents?”</p><p>A quietly shook her head. “I never knew my birth father the same. But my stepfather who unlike my birth father is a human. When we first met after I calmed down. He gave me a hug and said I was welcomed here and he would help me learn all I needed to about my father.” She sighed softly. “All me and my ‘friend’ can ask for is everyone does the right thing out of love not out of fear.” She turned and walked away.</p><p>Supergirl left with Mon-El to talk alone.</p><p>Querl a short while later went to see where A wondered off too. He found her wearing nothing more than a pair of pants and holding a shirt in front of her chest staring into the mirror. “What are those tattoo’s for?”</p><p>A jumped slightly as she turned and looked at him. “I was checking to make sure the seal’s that was placed on my skin was still in place.” She looked back in the mirror.</p><p>Querl walked up to her and reached out and gently touched one of them. “Why?” He asked staring down in her face.</p><p>A looked back up at him with the words wanting to spill off her lips. “I can’t.” She turned as she slipped her shirt on before she turned back around. “I’m sorry for lying all this time and still having too.”</p><p>Querl sighed. “I hope you can tell me one day.”</p><p>A smiled softly at him as she walked up to him. “When I told you my feelings that wasn’t a lie. Nor did they ever go away either.” She leaned in and kissed him softly on his cheek before she walked out of the girls changing room.</p><p>Querl seemed to be having a meltdown over that before he walked out of the room as three girls came in to change.</p><p>A month later there was a plan in place for those who decided not to keep their unborn babies. Even Mon-el left a letter for his child before he returned to the future. As well as Lena was getting closer to finishing the cure.</p><p>“Here Princess here before I start blowing up your city I know you’re here come on out.” A cloaked male showed up on all screens. “You have until the end of the day to show up. And I want you not your bitch of a mother either.”</p><p>Querl turned and looked at everyone walking in. He noticed a strange look on A’s face. “What is it?”</p><p>A sighed softly. “He’s finally here.” She said softly. “And the cure isn’t ready yet.”</p><p>“What happens if she goes out there and fights him?” Querl asked her as everyone looked at her.</p><p>A looked up at him sadly. “She will die.”</p><p>“I will go instead,” Supergirl said.</p><p>Alex looked at her. “You can’t then she will still die none the less.”</p><p>Jonn looked at them. “I’m going to hate this but why don’t I go as her?”</p><p>A looked at Jonn and shook her head. “He will know.” She sighed sadly. “We have no choice. And I hate the fact I did all of this and now I have to break my promise to my own mother.”</p><p>Everyone looked at her funny. Even Alura as well was there too. “A?”</p><p>A smiled softly before she walked up to Querl and smiled softly. “Goodbye Brainy.” She said softly before she bent her head and kissed him on his lips it was for better words a goodbye kiss. She stepped back and placed a hand over her heart. “This isn’t how I wanted to tell people the truth either.” She added as the markings on her back started to show up in thin air all around her. “Its time this spell broke so I may save the people I love.”</p><p>Everyone was quiet and I mean everyone was watching her.</p><p>A voice sounded out of nowhere saying only this. “Say your name and become who you really are once more.”</p><p>Everyone started to look around the place. “Where did that come from?”</p><p>Querl looked right at A. “Who was that?”</p><p>A smiled softly at him. “Saint she cast the spell with her dad’s help.” She smiled softly. “My name is Astra Lena Danvers better known as Power Girl.” She said just as the lights swarmed around her shielding her from sight before vanishing and showing Astra standing there dressed in her white version of her mother’s costume.</p><p>Everyone just stared right at her. Until she was on the ground coughing.</p><p>“You can’t do this,” Querl said pulling her into his arms. “If you do you are going to die.”</p><p>Astra smiled softly. “I have to.” She said getting up slowly. She kissed him on the center of his forehead. “I’m sorry I lied all those years ago Querl I just wanted some happy memories if we couldn’t figure out the cure. And you gave me all of those memories.” She smiled at him as she stepped back from him. “Thank you with all my heart.” She turned as she looked at Supergirl. “Hi, mom.”</p><p>Supergirl pulled her into her arms and carefully hugged her. “I understand now why you said you hated me for what I did cause all of this didn’t it?”</p><p>Astra nodded her head slightly. “And a guy not understanding you’re not into him didn’t help matters either.”</p><p>Alura pulled Astra into a hug. “You’re a lot like your namesake.”</p><p>Astra kissed her on her cheek. “Namesakes grandmother. My name starts with A for Alex but I was more of an Astra then a Alex.” She smiled at Alex as she hugged her. “And Leana because she is my mother’s best friend beside her sister.”</p><p>Lena hugged Astra. “I will have the cure ready for your younger self.”</p><p>Astra kissed her cheek as she looked back and saw the sat look in Querl Dox’s eyes. “I take after my parents.” She said before she started to float before she turned and flew out the open window.</p><p>Querl Dox slammed his fist onto the panel as everyone turned and looked at him. “Sorry.”</p><p>Supergirl raised an eyebrow at him for his actions. She turned and looked and Jonn and whispered into his ear. “Follow her but unless she needs back up.”</p><p>Jonn placed a hand on Supergirl’s shoulder. “Just keep an eye on him.” He said before he flew out the window as well too.</p><p>Supergirl walked up to Querl and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You still love her?”</p><p>Querl sighed softly as he looked at her. “After she vanished without a trace. I tried to locate her even saw photos of Power Girl but never saw her face. I understand now why I didn’t or well couldn’t see her face. Or what she was trying to do. And when she popped back up again I overreacted with what happened with Nia.” He sighed softly. “Nia and I were going to try again as my ex shows back up.”</p><p>Supergirl smiled softly. “Old feelings reared there head?”</p><p>Querl chuckled softly. “Yeah in a big way too.” He said simply as he saw Astra aka Power Girl was standing before the guy. “How are you taking all of this?”</p><p>Supergirl smiled softly. “Alright. Even William is taking that his girlfriend is Supergirl. And he said from the start he will be there for me in whatever I want to do about the baby. But getting to know the Astra who was raised off-world. I want to get to know the one that was raised on-world.”</p><p>Querl smiled softly. “Same.”</p><p>Elsewhere Power Girl stood before the cloaked male. “You should have stayed.”</p><p>The cloaked male removed the hood to reveal a demon standing there. “Hello mate.”</p><p>Power Girl shook her head slightly. “Rao no Scarabus I will send you back into being locked up again.” She said with her hands on her hips. “And how dare you use the body of a dead friend of mine to enter this world.”</p><p>Scarabus grinned at her. “I had help.”</p><p>Power Girl looked around. “Who?”</p><p>“Me.” Came a voice from behind her.</p><p>Power Girl turned and saw a man with short black hair wearing a red cloak with the symbol of Wonder Woman on it and a sword on his hip. “Hunter? Why?”</p><p>Scarabus chuckled as he walked towards Power Girl. “Don’t bother he is under my control.” He said as he grabbed her.</p><p>Power Girl yelled out. “Let me go you creepy demon.”</p><p>Jonn walked threw a building. “Stop this.”</p><p>Scarabus looked at Hunter. “Protect me, slave.”</p><p>Hunter pulled out his sword and went after Jonn then.</p><p>Power Girl could feel her power was trying to stay with her and leave her at the same time. It was as if a part of her was telling her in her head how to fight back. “I am my father as well too.”</p><p>Scarabus looked at the back of her head. “Huh?” Just as his face met the back of her head hard. He let her go as his nose started to bleed. “What are you muttering about my mate?”</p><p>Power Girl stood there breathing heavily as blood started to come out of her nose. “I’m not only half Kryptonian.” She said as she shot her laser eyes at him. Before she slammed her fist in the side of his jaw as she growled at him. “I’m also half Daxamite as well.” She said looking down at him with disgust as her nose kept on bleeding even as she wiped the blood away from her face.</p><p>“Good that poison is working you should hand yourself over to me before you die princess,” Scarabus said with a vile smirk.</p><p>Power Girl grabbed the necklace that was around his neck and pulled it off before she crushed it in her hand. “And I rather die than become anything to you Scarabus.” She wobbled as she turned around as she looked at Hunter. “Send him back.” She said as she fell into Jonn’s arms as she passed out.</p><p>Jonn scooped her up in his arms just as the others showed up. “Her pulse feels faint.” He said as he handed her over to the medical team.</p><p>Querl tried not to hover around as they worked to stable her. He turned and looked at Hunter just as he finished off Scarabus. “From the same spot in time as her?”</p><p>Hunter sheathed his sword as he turned and looked at him. “Yes, she’s a friend even if I fell for her.”</p><p>Jonn looked at Hunter as he patted him on his back. “No one blames you for being tricked we will find you a way home.”</p><p>Hunter smiled softly. “Thanks.” He looked at Querl. “Whoever that guy she met forward in time she spoke highly of you can tell she gave away her heart. And that isn’t something any guy she grew up around could get her to do. I hope she finds that guy again she deserves love like that.” He said as he followed Jonn away from the scene.</p><p>Querl stood there blinking before he followed after Power Girl’s body.</p><p>Lena made sure when they got back to the lab that Astra was stable and placed in a sleep pod. “She’s stable and until I finish the cure she’s going to have to remain in a coma.” She said as she turned and looked at Kara, Alex, Alura, Querl, Jonn, and Hunter.</p><p>Hunter looked at the sleeping Astra. “If anyone can pull out of this its Astra. Its why a lot of us had nicknamed her princess.”</p><p>Kara and Alura looked at him. “Why is that?”</p><p>Hunter smiled softly. “The first day she walked in to lead us, starter heroes. We came dressed in normal clothes and we didn’t know who the other mother’s or father is. Just I and she didn’t harm our mothers even with what happened. She just looked like a princess some of us mostly Saint’s father calls her a fairy princess.”</p><p>Alura laughed softly. “My twin sister wasn’t a fairy princess more like a warrior princess.”</p><p>Kara smiled softly. “Same as Alex too.”</p><p>Alex smiled over that. “True.”</p><p>Hunter smirked softly. “She changed into Power Girl and she took us all on faster then you took out our parents.”</p><p>Kara smiled softly. “If Astra had grown up on Daxam she would have been a princess for real.”</p><p>Hunter laughed softly. “That explains a whole lot.”</p><p>Jonn smiled softly. “I’m sure she can take on Superman and his son’s if they tried to mess with her.” He said as he leads Hunter out and towards his ride.</p><p>Alex patted Querl on his shoulder. “She will be alright.” She said as she left the room.</p><p>Kara looked at Querl. “You break my daughters heart her or the one not yet born. And you will not like the outcome, my friend.”</p><p>Querl looked sharply at her and Alura as they leave the room. He walked up to the pod as he placed a hand on it. “See you soon.” He said simply before he turned and left letting Leana get back to work.</p><p>A very long time later Astra slowly sat up with a yawn as she looked around and didn’t know anything as it was all white around her. “Did I die?” She muttered as she got up and looked down to find herself in white flowy pants, and a long-sleeved white shirt as she walked down the hall as she felt everything as she stepped on it with her bare feet. “Hello?” She called as she didn’t hear anything until she heard as she got closer to the command center she could hear soft snoring. ‘Really?’ She quietly walked in ready to attack whoever it was until she saw who it was and smiled softly down at the sleeping Querl Dox. She bent her head and kissed him softly on his cheek. “Hello, sleeping prince.”</p><p>Querl’s eyes shot open before he glared at that term. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I’m not dead am I?” She asked sitting down next to him.</p><p>Querl shook his head. “No, we got you to safety until the cure was made. Once it was made I brought you back to the point in time you left after me and your mother made sure I met your younger self through time.” He said with a smile.</p><p>Astra smiled softly. “You are going to love Clark’s son’s and his future daughter in law Laurel.”</p><p>Querl smiled softly as he reached out and ran a couple of fingers against her cheek. “And I just want to stare at you all day while you're awake.”</p><p>Astra wrinkled her nose. “Pervert.” She giggled as she got up and walked to the door and stopped. She looked back at him with a smile. “Come on Querl.” She said smiling at him.</p><p>Querl got up and followed after her knowing it was going to keep on being bright now for them both as they started over again dating knowing what he now knows about her as well too.</p><p>THE END!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I do kind of a spin-off of this or not really. If I did it might be smutty though just let me know yay or nay on that subject.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>